Shadows on Steel
by Princess Caroline
Summary: Cress/Jasmine. If we assume the fan theory that the Striaton Brothers are Team Plasma's Shadow Triad is correct, how will Jasmine react? Two-shot. Complete.
1. Part 1

_More Cress/Jasmine - however, this is based on the fan theory that the Striaton City brothers are the Shadow Triad working for Ghetsis. I personally doubt the theory holds any water, but at the same time it could be a possibility. Since I ship Cress and Jasmine now, I started thinking about how that would impact their relationship if it were true and... yeah. This happened. This is a two-shot. Hopefully part 2 will be up later today. In the meantime, why not message me and/or Ekaterina Hansing about a Cressmine contets we're holding? ^_^_

_Pokemon is copyright to Tajiri Satoshi-sensei._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The brunette was so stunned, she couldn't even cry. "C-cress... how... how could you? How could you?" she cried out, cradling the shattered PokeBall that had once held her Steelix in her small hands. The Pokemon remained nearby, but now the device that bound it to its master was destroyed - despite all they had been through together there was no guarantee it would obey her now. "I trusted you!"

"I know, Jasmine," he replied from under his mask - the mask that represented a member of the Shadow Triad. "That's what made it easy." His voice was cold and emotionless as he spoke these words. His sapphire blue hair had turned out merely to be a wig - his apron had been replaced with a dark suit, the Team Plasma logo emblazoned proudly on his chest.

"This can't be true..." She gripped the fragments of the PokeBall in her hands so hard, they cut into her skin. "This just can't be true..."

"It's not as bad as you're making it out to be-"

"Not as bad? What about my Steelix? My best friend?" The colossal metal serpent was aimlessly wandering around the arena looking for a means to get outside, not even responding to its former master's mention of its name. "How is losing my best friend not that bad?" Now was the time her tears started - she had never felt more betrayed...

Cress actually stepped backwards - while understandable, it was still unsettling for the normally sweet, shy Jasmine to get so worked up. "This is for the greater good, Jasmine! You want your Steelix to be happy, don't you? If Team Plasma keeps this up, soon we'll be able to create a utopia for Pokemon where they can all be happy!" This was a bold-faced lie on his part - the Shadow Triad composed of Cilan, Chili and himself were Ghetsis's right-hand men and knew the truth - but Jasmine didn't need to know that part.

"And will the people be happy too?"

"Yes! Don't you understand?" Stepping forward, Cress reached out and gripped her wrist - she tried to yank herself away but he was too strong. "Team Plasma is working for the greater good of the Pokemon world. Why can't you see that?"

"What about your Panpour? Are you saying you'd be willing to give him up too?"

He hesitated for only a split second before deciding to lie through his teeth once again. "Yes. We will do whatever Lord Ghetsis requires of us to make Team Plasma stronger - even if that means giving up our Pokemon as well." Cress's grip on Jasmine's wrist softened slighty, though she still couldn't get away. "Come join us, Jasmine."

"... what?" Her eyes widened in shock at the proposition.

"Come join Team Plasma. You'll still be able to interact with Pokemon - and you and I will get to stay together." His lips curved upwards in a smile he didn't mean. "Don't you want to stay with me?" he asked softly, slowly moving in for a kiss... Jasmine balked and tried to pull away, but his grip was still too tight...

"Kingdra! Use Hyper Beam now!" Both started at the sound of a strong female voice calling out an attack - and a split second later a blur of purple and pink swept Jasmine away from the scene, right before a beam of yellow energy engulfed the area.

"You okay, Jazz?" the purple-haired kunoichi asked Jasmine as they landed safely back on the floor from the powerful ninja-wall-leap.

"Janine," Jasmine breathed as she was set safely back on her feet. "What are you..."

"Nurse Joy called the two of us and said there was something wrong - we came as fast as we could," the blue-haired Dragon Mistress spoke up from behind her Kingdra. "Lance is talking with the Unova Champion Alder as we speak."

"Clair..."

"Hey, Monkey Boy!" Janine yelled out. "You're really gonna get it now! Nobody hurts Jazz and gets away with it!" Pulling a red and white PokeBall from her obi, she threw it into the air. "Let's go, Venomoth!" A white light burst from the ball as it opened, and soon a large, light purple insect fluttered above the stadium as though daring the target to escape.

Clair glanced over at Jasmine, her hardened expression softening as she saw how heartbroken her friend was. "You don't have your Pokemon anymore, do you? Stay behind Janine and I. We'll take care of Cress." Kingdra flapped its flippers in agreement.

The man stood up. "All right. I see how it is. Such a shame," he spoke, pulling something from his belt. "I really did care about you, Jasmine. I may have even loved you..."

"Enough talk! We end this now!" Janine, always quick to anger, pointed an accusing finger at Cress. "Venomoth, use Sludge Bomb!" On command, the insect-like creature spat brown globs of goo at the man. Thinking fast, the man of the Shadow Triad dodged out of the way as the barrage continued, and in a sick way Janine couldn't help but admire his reflexes. "Keep it up, Venomoth! You got him on the run!"

A glob of the sludge hit the floor right next to the exit of the gym - coincidentally, where Cress had been headed. Unprepared for the obstacle, he stepped directly in it and couldn't get free. "Now, Kingdra," Clair called out, her strong voice echoing through the stadium, "end this with Dragon Pulse!"

Jasmine started, hearing the words "end this". Suddenly, the memories the two of them had shared came flashing back before her eyes...

_The storm had blown itself out overnight, leaving the Olivine Harbor bathed in sunlight. Again, Cress and Jasmine found themselves at the top of the lighthouse, enjoying the sunlight together. "I love moments like this," she sighed wistfully. "The warmth of the sun, the sparkling of the ocean, the salty sea breeze..."_

_Then he gently took her hand. "I had fun just spending time with you." Immediately Jasmine blushed. A soft sea breeze gently flowed through her hair, and in the sunset light Cress was finally able to appreciate how beautiful she truly was..._

_"Jasmine..." Suddenly her eyes snapped open - she recognized that voice. Standing in the doorway was the boy who had occupied almost all of her thoughts that didn't involve battling. "Your voice is music to my ears," Cress said with a grin..._

"Jazz!" Janine cried out as the Olivine Gym Leader ran forward from behind the two women battling. "What are you doing? Are you nuts?" Clair's eyes widened as she realized - "Clair, she's running for him!" the ninja realized. "She'll get hit by the Dragon Pulse!"

The large blue seahorse let out its cry as it shot forth a powerful burst of energy. Jasmine kept running, tears streaming from her eyes as she reached out, trying to reach for the boy she had fallen for in the beginning...

"JASMINE!"


	2. Part 2

_In my time zone, it is currently 10:00 pm, which still qualifies as later today. If you were waiting for this story to finish and the day has ended in your time zone, I apologize. Just please, be aware that I go by MY times when I post, and please do not be rude about it. I do not appreciate rudeness._

_Also, in this part, please forgive me if I made them slightly out of character. But remember, this is all based on an unconfirmed fan theory, that's how I justify it._

_Now then, I hope you enjoy part two!_

_EDIT: Fixed a spelling error!  
_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe she did that," Janine muttered to herself as she sat in the waiting room of the Pokemon Center. "Even after he betrayed her like that... Jazz still ran after him..." Her usual loud hyperactivity was nowhere to be seen, and for a change she wasn't bouncing off the walls.

"She's always been a little bit naive," Clair replied, fidgeting with one of the dark blue gloves she wore. "Jasmine probably thought she could reach out and bring back the Cress she had met before. You know as well as I do how much she cared about him..."

"Yeah..." Janine shifted in the uncomfortable plastic chair and brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around herself. "I never thought someone as charming and polite as he was could be a bad person. He knew how to make the best food, and he was really nice, and he seemed to really like Jasmine."

"It was a front, Janine. He did that on purpose to get close to her. He deceived her... he deceived all of us..." Clair had to work to keep the tough expression on her face as she spoke, clearly feeling guilty about commanding Kingdra to attack.

She jumped when the ninja suddenly moved next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault, Clair," she said softly. "Neither of us expected her to do that. It's not like you told Kingdra to aim for her, right?"

"Yeah... thanks, Janine."

xxxxxxxxxxx

_The large blue seahorse let out its cry as it shot forth a powerful burst of energy. Jasmine kept running, tears streaming from her eyes as she reached out, trying to reach for the boy she had fallen for in the beginning..._

_"JASMINE!"_

_The Olivine Gym leader hit the ground with a painful-sounding thud, her dress and her hair severely singed from the blast. The Dragon Pokemon's eyes widened in shock, having realized that it had harmed its Master's friend. Cress was in awe, having forgotten briefly that he was still stuck in Venomoth sludge. Why would Jasmine do that, after what he did to her? He didn't understand._

_Clair and Janine immediately stopped their assault and ran to their friend's side. "Jasmine! Jasmine!" the kunoichi called over and over, gently shaking her friend's shoulders. "Jasmine, wake up! Please!"_

_Cress was startled himself when two men dressed in matching robes - his brothers Cilan and Chili - phased in and took his arms. "Let's go," Cilan whispered to the other two, who nodded._

_Janine glanced up just in time to watch the three of them vanish into thin air. "Hey!" she screamed. "Get back here right now!"_

_"There's no time for that now!" Clair yelled, returning Kingdra to its PokeBall and picking her friend up bridal-style. "Jasmine needs help! The Pokemon Center is the closest place!" Janine muttered a few choice words GameFreak would never approve of before calling back her Venomoth and following Clair out the door._

It had been hours since the incident at the Olivine Gym. The Shadow Triad had taken refuge in one of the lower levels of the Shining Lighthouse, in a small closed-off area near a storage closet. "That was too close," Chili muttered, removing his mask. His ruby eyes observed his brothers following suit, briefly making contact with those of sapphire and emerald.

Cilan nodded. "But it isn't over yet. Jasmine, Clair and Janine know of our true identities. Lord Ghetsis's orders relied on us keeping our cover as rookie Gym Leaders. We have to think of some way to keep them quiet."

"Don't forget Lance. If the Johto Champion is aware of our identities, it's even worse."

Cress shook his head. "I don't think he is. From what Clair said, she contacted Lance BEFORE she came to the gym."

Cilan fixed his brother with a disapproving glance. "You let yourself get too close to her. It shouldn't have gone as far as it did. Yes, you were sent to try and drum up support, but you got too attached to Jasmine."

"I know, okay? I know." He sighed. "But we have more important things to worry about."

"Right..."

xxxxxxxxxxx

The sun had set hours ago. Clair glanced at the Chansey in the Pokemon Center, but the pink creature shook its head. Jasmine was still resting from the damage she took. "Clair. She'll be fine," the ninja deadpanned. "It's not like she got hit with Draco Meteor or something." When the Dragon Mistress didn't respond, she sighed and stood up. "Right, well, it's dinnertime. Why don't you wait here for Jazz and I'll go get us some dinner from the cafe? I'm sure having a little something in our stomachs will make us feel better. My treat."

There was a moment of silence, and then Clair looked up at her friend. "That sounds like a good idea. Thank you."

Janine smiled and waved as she walked out the door. "I'll pick up a snack for Jazz, too!" she said as the automatic doors slid shut behind her.

Not three steps away from the door, Janine felt it. A presence behind her, on the roof of the Pokemon Center. Barely even hesitating the kunoichi made a powerful leap into air, vaulted off a lamp post and landed on the roof of the center. "You again!" she growled, noticing the mask and the robes. "You're gonna pay for messing with Jazz like that!"

"I wouldn't do anything rash if I were you," Chili stated, his identity safe behind his costume.

"Why not?"

"Because your precious father will have to pay the price if you do."

She froze in her tracks. "What have you done to my father?"

"Nothing yet," he teased. "But Koga has been in our sights for quite a while now. Such a powerful trainer would be a welcome addition to the ranks of Team Plasma."

"My father is a member of the Kanto-Johto Elite Four! He would never give in to you! When I report who you really are to Lance-"

"If that's true, then..." he sighed, for dramatic effect, "what happens next would be such a shame..." Janine's eyes went wide. When she didn't speak, Chili continued. "You saw the way we liberated Jasmine's Steelix. And you saw the way your attacks couldn't hit us - the extent of our training. We could easily do the same to your father - and then he would be powerless against the three of us. That would be the consequence of you turning us in."

"You... you wouldn't! You cowards!"

"Call us what you like, but we would. Though we are willing to strike a deal..." The Fuschia Gym Leader glared, but let him continue speaking. "The scenario I described is what would happen if you revealed our identities. And there is a simple solution - you keep your mouth shut tight about the whole deal."

"WHAT?"

"You hurt so bad when you saw your precious friend get crushed. Imagine how it would hurt to lose a father in that way..."

Her pain was clearly displayed on her face. It was her duty as a Gym Leader and as a decent person to report him, but if what this man said was true... there was no way she could chance it at this point in time. Janine would just have to think up a way to get around it later.

Chili smirked. "I'll take your silence as a yes. Just remember the consequences should you talk. We'll be watching you closely from now on - as well as your friend Clair..." And with that, he disappeared into the night.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome back, Janine," Clair said as the kunoichi reentered half an hour later with a paper bag full of take-out. "I was beginning to wonder. It took a while..."

"Yeah, sorry. Had a lot on my mind about today and I got sidetracked," she half-lied, maintaining a perfect poker face. Janine set the bag down on a chair and handed Clair a white foam box. "Your usual favorite." Clair accepted the box as Janine pulled a second out for herself and sat down.

The two ate in silence for a while, enjoying their food, before Janine spoke again. "I'll take care of the report."

"Hm?" Clair shot her a questioning look, strands of seafood pasta hanging from her lips.

"We have to report the Shadow Triad, don't we?" Clair nodded in agreement, and Janine went on. "I'll take care of that myself. It will be the honor of my ninja clan and my father's legacy. You don't need to worry about it."

She swallowed her mouthful of noodles. "Janine, I was a witness too-"

"Exactly. I... I don't want you getting hurt either," she replied, quickly thinking up an excuse. The Blackthorn Gym Leader couldn't know about her interaction with whichever brother it was - and she especially couldn't say anything about the situation with her father without risking him getting hurt. "Please, Clair. I'll deal with this myself."

"... all right. Thank you, Janine." Clair smiled before swirling another mouthful of noodles, not noticing the slightly crestfallen look in Janine's eyes.

Outside the building, Cilan blended into the night perfectly in his Shadow Triad robes. "That was easier than I thought," he muttered to himself from his spot - he had a clear view of the two gym leaders and was able to read their lips with ease. "Not even I foresaw this. What a sweet blend of events..."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Jasmine slowly stepped into the waiting room hours later with Nurse Joy by her side. It didn't take her long to spot her two friends sitting in the uncomfortable plastic chairs - Janine was curled into a little ball in her chair with Clair lazily slumped next to her, her head resting on Janine's shoulder as they both dozed. Next to the ninja's feet was a bag of take-out food from the Olivine Cafe. "They've been sitting here for hours, waiting to see how you were," Nurse Joy explained with a smile. "You're lucky to have friends like them."

"Yeah..." Despite how used and broken she felt, Jasmine couldn't help but smile slightly. "Thank you again for your help, Nurse Joy. And I'm sorry for the trouble - I know this is a Pokemon hospital, not a people hospital..."

"It's all right, Jasmine. No need to worry."

"... Nurse Joy, I'd like to inform you of something." At the polite nurse's urging, she took a deep breath and continued. "I... I'm stepping down from the gym for a while." Jasmine noticed the surprised look on her face, but kept speaking. "My Pokemon have been taken away and I can't get them back. And... I just don't feel like I can keep up with my duties..." Tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to spill over.

Nurse Joy moved a comforting arm around Jasmine's shoulders. "It's all right. I understand. You can spend the night here with your friends - try to get some rest."

"Y-yes, Nurse Joy. Thank you..."


End file.
